


through the keyhole i watched you dress

by w4st3d4u



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insults, Name-Calling, Objectification, Spit As Lube, junkrat has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4st3d4u/pseuds/w4st3d4u
Summary: Hana thinks, just maybe, she can convince Jamie that he wants her.





	through the keyhole i watched you dress

**Author's Note:**

> i'm messy.

Hana can say she expects the situation to be somewhat different. What she expects is a proposition, not getting on her knees in his living room and palming at Jamie's bulge.

 

Normally, this would be a bizarre situation, but it isn't. It really... isn't.

 

She wishes she could remember everything that came before it, but the only thing on her mind is the increasingly uncomfortable slick dripping from between her legs. Jamie groans, the smell of sex potent and thick, hanging in the air. "I have a girl already, Hana. Mei's... she's waiting for me to pick her up," he says with disappointment, free hand that isn't stationed on her shoulder flat against the fabric of her couch.

 

"I'm sorry," she breathes, rutting up against his leg and mouthing over the bulge his cock makes. She isn't very sorry, but that's the least she can muster while her hole contracts around nothing.

 

"You're not," he spits. "Disgusting whore."

 

It would hurt her feelings if submitting to him wasn't what she was clearly doing. But she is, and she smiles up at Jamie with her red, flushed face and that filthy fucking wet spot, hole soaking just for him.

 

"At least you can use me," she says softly, a small hitch in her breath when he pulls away in disgust. She knows he likes Mei, likes her cute little accent and her innocence, but he also likes dirty, darker things. "I know you _love_ taking girls like they mean nothing, like the idea of degrading me and humiliating me because you can't do it with her."

 

What Mei can't give him, Hana can ー they both know it.

 

"Don't talk about Mei like that," Jamie seethes, slapping her without hesitation.

 

Hana moans at the sting, which just makes him angrier. "You know it's true," she sighs, on her hands and knees, moving her ass slowly at his feet like she's waving a candy bar in front of his face. "C'mon, sir," she whines, in the way she knows he likes. "Give it to me the way you want her to take it. It's practice."

 

"You're worthless," he says spitefully. "I'll show you how little needy girls like you mean to me."

 

She grins to herself, sighing softly at the aching gone in her pussy as he slaps it once, testing her resolve, her threshold. "No limits," she says hopefully.

 

Instead, he laughs. "I don't indulge sluts like you."

 

That's that, she guesses, and before she can respond in her bratty way, he unzips her suit entirely and says, "Off," in a stern voice, one that makes her ooze just a little bit more and make a point to do it quickly.

 

"Bend over," he says in his exasperated tone. "I'm not giving you any more attention than you need. You thrive off of that shit."

 

He's not wrong, but she takes pleasure in spreading her legs and bending over for him. The television is playing that stupid movie, but all she can focus on is Jamie's hands, almost inspecting her and pulling her lips apart with his hands, groaning at how sensitive and slippery she is.

 

"Your slit is so wet for me," he comments. "Were you thinking about this while we were here together? Did you touch yourself in the bathroom to the idea of me putting my hands on your needy, dripping cunt?"

 

She whines, feeling his fingers tracing deliberately around her hole, but not inside it. Hana feels herself throbbing, and Jamie's face is probably contorted into that annoyingly hot way, all stoic and intimidating and arrogant. "Under the blanket, actually," she whispers, making a high-pitched noise in the back of her throat when he shoves three fingers into her at once. They stretch her more than she's used to, and she whines his name loudly, saying, "Fuck, harder," and other unintelligible strings of words.

 

Jamie laughs like he can't believe she's like this when she gets fucked. Honestly, what else could he expect? Hana only ever does one of three things ー binge on games, on anime, or on hardcore porn blogs. No girl as glued to the internet would lack sexual deviancy in any form ー Hana was no exception.

 

"You easy little cunt," he growls. "Not wearing underwear. Trying to suck me off. Taking advantage of my fucking fetishes."

 

Hana giggles until he smacks the already raw skin of her pussy with his other hand, and she chokes out his name once more, squeezing around them and gripping onto the coffee table as he finger-fucked her rougher. The noises were so obscene, slick and squishy.

 

"You knew I wanted to use you, huh? I'm gonna tear your little gash wide open, cunt. I'm gonna fucking ruin you," Jamie promises, shoving his fingers into her harder, with more intent.

 

Hana can't hold back any more of the noises now, breathy panting and high-pitched moans mixing in with Jamie's vulgar, degrading language and the sound of herself getting stretched around his hand.

 

"Ja-mie," she whines. "Mmm, Sir, please, give it to me," she pleads with him, coffee table shaking slightly underneath her. It must be so filthy, the whole scene, she imagines.

 

"Why should I?" he asks spitefully. "Whores don't deserve to get what they want.”

 

“‘Cause your little girlfriend can’t take it,” she breathes, bracing herself for punishment coming after. It’s only a hand tying her hair around the knuckles, pulling her head back so her throat is exposed and bent back, the way boys like sometimes.

 

“You make me so sick,” he whispers. “Girls like you fucking nauseate me.”

 

“Good. You can treat me worse if you want. I won’t fight back.”

 

“I’ve known that since the moment I met you,” he says, spreading her cheeks and taking out his fingers.

 

Hana sighs in relief until he shoves in four. She lets out an uncomfortable squeal, knuckles turning white and cheeks paling. “Hurts,” she squeaks, panting and feeling herself stretched taut around his hand. “Good,” Jamie sneers maliciously, letting go of her hair in favor of reaching around to twist and play with her nipples.

 

She protests again, but that only earns her a painful tug on her nipple and one of Jamie’s hysterical giggles, the kind that made her want to have _this_. “Jamie,” she breathes, trying so, so hard to ignore the sting that his fingers bring her.

 

He slides his fingers out of her slowly with one of the slickest noises she’s ever heard, feels the emptiness inside her and moans in relief. She thinks it might be over, that he maybe came in his shorts or whatever, but he’s not even close by a long shot.

 

She turns around, drops to her knees in front of him splayed out on the couch and sees his cock straining against his shorts. He pulls it out for her, grinning as her mouth drops open to lick at the angry red tip. She mumbles to herself about how big it is, thickness of it stretching her lips and the length of it threatening to push _all_ the way down her throat. “Good girl,” he says, stroking at her hair softly.

 

Hana is fooled, thinking there’s a semblance of affection in his touch until he fists a hand in her hair and pushes her mouth entirely down his cock. Her throat spasms and chokes around it for a few seconds. Tears start brimming at her waterline and she stares up at him through her bangs and her lashes. She doesn’t want it to stop, at least she thinks so, but it’s just… so much.

 

“You look so pretty when you can’t breathe,” he pants, stroking her cheek. “So pretty with your mouth full.”

 

Hana muffles a contented sigh around his cock, still tonguing at the base. As soon as the softness ends again, it ends in pain. He slaps her cheek, maybe testing her, but it hurts like hell, and he knows it. She can feel the mark forming, feels his thumb rubbing over the rawness of it, but she still keeps going. It’s not like she wants to have a choice, which makes it an entirely new level of dirty, but it feels nice, her and Jamie sharing something that isn’t movies or old console games.

 

He pulls her head off his cock long enough for her to ask, “Are you gonna cum in my mouth?” with spit strings from her lips to the head of his length.

 

Jamie takes her chin, turns her face from side to side. “My seed would look good here.”

 

Hana nods, unsure of what to do. She guesses she won’t do anything, because she can’t get in trouble for not going against rules.

 

“Come up here and get on your knees.”

 

She hesitates, cocking her head to the side and furrowing her brow.

 

“I didn’t stutter,” he drawls, eyes going dark.

 

Hana loves the way the yellow clouds over, almost brown in her dimly lit living room. She loves the way Jamie’s hands curl over her dainty wrists, nearly crushing her bones with the force he uses to show her who she belongs to. Mei doesn’t matter, cheating doesn’t matter. At least to Hana.

 

She crawls up onto the couch, on her hands and knees as she awaits something. She briefly pauses to think of what he might do. Eating her out would be too romantic, or something. Fingering her again from this angle would be awkward. He wouldn’t fuck her, would he?

 

When she hears ( _and feels_ ) him spit onto her still-aching hole, she concludes that he would, in fact, fuck her. Jamie knows exactly who she’s fucked and exactly how she’s fucked them. They have one of those unspoken agreements, and up until now she thought it was friendly, but the tension wasn’t there for nothing. She wiggles around a bit, sinking down onto her elbows and letting her back arch. Hana looks back at him with curious eyes, and they exchange some sort of mutual agreement. As soon as she looks back down, it’s over. He’s rubbing his spit over her lips and tells her to turn and wet his cock with her tongue. Whatever felt like romance she knows Jamie will tell himself meant nothing.

 

It isn’t romantic, the way his hands run over the fat of her hips when she goes around to face him. How his breathing hitches when her mouth closes over the head, how he pushes her off and looks at her gleaming eyes in the light of the television. It isn’t romantic. And, yet, her heartbeat skips some when he motions for her to get back the way she was before, feeling his palms pulling her upper thighs apart to get a good look at the swollen redness between her legs. She’s still wet, still hasn’t taken someone nearly as big as him, still a little too attached to how she wishes she could have his attention without spreading her legs, still too into him.

 

Her scream, or rather screams, are hardly muffled by the fabric of the pillow her face is buried into. She can hear Jamie groaning, all heavy breathing and lockjaw-tight fingertips touching one another over the front of her pelvis. As for her, she’s just moaning pathetically, places her hand over his and feels the bump he makes inside of her.

 

As soon as he starts fucking her ー _really_ fucking her ー she feels so entirely overwhelmed by the sensation that she’s moaning his name over and over, like it’s her favorite song. It hurts almost too much to feel good, but she doesn’t care. Hana doesn’t know if she’s facing away because he can’t bear to see her face right now, or if he doesn’t want her to see his, but she looks back anyway. Jamie’s lip is caught between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed and his neck tinted pink.

 

Hana whines, muffled into the pillow, and rocks her hips back into his. The pain is nearly excruciating, pressing harder and harder into her cervix like his cock belongs there. “Your slit’s just pulling me in,” he breathes. “You wanted me to fuck you _sooo_ bad.”

 

She hums in agreement, letting out a little, “Ah,” when he leans over to suck a hickey onto her shoulder. Jamie pushes her face down into the couch, barely able to breathe. “What a dirty little- _fuck_ \- whore,” he pants, pulling out and flipping her over.

 

He toys with her before he forces himself back in, just dry enough to be uncomfortable in the nice way. “This hole is mine,” he says, fingers wrapping tightly around the exposed skin of her throat and starts pounding her harder, groaning at how she contracts and squeezes around him. She can't do much except listen to her breath quicken and feel the blood rise to her cheeks, mumbling about how big he feels and making those soft, girly moans she does when there's nothing else to do but feel like a toy. Maybe she is, the head of his cock abusing her g-spot like it was meant to. He clenches the meat of her neck harder, using it for leverage.

 

“Jamie,” she gasps, glancing down at the tummy bulge he makes when he thrusts a little deeper. He sneers at her, telling her, “I know,” that dumb, hot, arrogant look on his dumb, hot face. “I know you love getting your hole filled and doing something worthwhile. For once.”

 

Hana squirms under his forceful hold, one hand still pressing firmly on her throat and the other positioned next to her head. Jamie’s whole body is covered in sweat, dripping onto her warm, rosy skin. “Th-thank you,” she stammers, struggling to make out the words as he thrusts a little harder into her.

 

“So pretty,” he murmurs. “So little.”

 

Hana nods softly, squeaking when Jamie lifts a leg to set it on his shoulder. “You take cock so well, yeah?” he breathes, grunting when she lifts her hips up to meet his, bones of their pelvis touching for a millisecond. “Mmm,” she hums, relishing in the feeling of him stretching her to her limits, the feeling of him filling her like he was born to do it. Jamie’s good, that’s something she can’t deny. He knows just what she likes, down to grabbing her chin just then and forcing her to make eye contact with him. It should be embarrassing, him staring into her eyes as he fucks her brains out, but it isn’t. The only tension that hangs in the air is the kind between their mouths, trapped between how incredibly unromantic this is, nevermind sloppy kissing and sharing the same breath. People like them don’t kiss ー not for long anyway.

 

Jamie’s making those angry, ridiculously attractive sounds into her collarbone when she feels herself clenching around the sheer length of him, knows she must be swollen from his girth too. She’s not come that many times from fucking, but Jamie’s just. He looks so good above her, and he gives her what she wished her fingers made her feel, and the force of his actions scream dominance. Hana isn’t sure if he’s even trying to make her come, or feel good at all, but she does, and Jamie smirks, noticing the hitching in her breath that arrives.

 

He’s pulling her body towards his in an attempt to get a little deeper, just enough to make her squeal and arch up towards him, failing to catch herself gasping his name, gasping for more.

 

Hana’s face is contorting into that shameful, indulgent way, with her mouth open and cheeks warm, all doughy eyes and messy hair. “You gonna cum for me? Huh?” he asks, fucking into her with more intent. She barely gets out a, “Yes, sir,” before he smacks her face and laughs. The sting only makes the warmth in her tummy grow a little hotter.

 

“Do it then. I don’t have time to waste,” Jamie spits. She can tell he’s reveling in her moans, the sounds feeding his growing ego. He thrusts a couple times into her, rough and sloppy, before she starts panting louder, trying to be subtle with how fucking ridiculous he’s making her feel. It’s sudden, then, bursts of good, warm feeling coupled with cut-off screams of his name. Jamie fucks her the whole way through it, swearing and gripping tighter at her skin before he fills her, no warning, just a groan and feeling herself spasm around his length, then the hot cum that seeps into her.

 

He pulls out, eyes fixed on the creaminess that drips from her hole. “If I didn’t know better I would’ve said I was your first.”

 

“You were the first one who was that big,” Hana answers softly, still catching her breath.

 

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

Jamie runs a hand between her thighs, picking up his own cum and the sticky remnants of Hana’s wetness along with it. He sticks his fingers in her mouth, humming when she swirls he tongue around and between them. She doesn’t know if it’s supposed to be an act of assertion or just something he does afterwards, but she doesn’t dare question it. In fact, she won’t question anything.

 

As she pulls an old Starcraft shirt over her head, she tries not to think about how Jamie is going home to Mei, or think about how when he leaves, she’ll wonder if it’ll happen again in the coming weeks, if it’ll ever happen again anyways.

 

Something annoying and needy inside of her wants to ask if Jamie wants to stay for the rest of the movie. If he wants to eat breakfast even though it’s nearly midnight, if he wants her in some way that means more than cheating on his girlfriend. Those thoughts are safer in her head than on her tongue. Hana won’t let herself get hurt. She knows he doesn’t need her as much as she needs him.

  
When Jamie slips on his shoes and leaves without saying goodbye, Hana has her phone in her hand, and pretends not to watch the door shut behind him.

 

 


End file.
